The Stories of the Wind
by Potatokillerx
Summary: Revised The story of some of the youth who graduate the Konoha academy two years after Naruto does,the comedy ninja, the bandaged ninja, and the mysterious ninja Please read and review.


The Chronicles of the Wind

Meet the Squad

It was just a normal day for any other ninja in Konoha, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. But for the other ninja, or the soon to be ninja, it was the most important day of their lives. In the middle of a Ninja Academy classroom, stood Iruka, one of the Chunin teachers. He held with him graduation scrolls. After he called the graduates one by one, he started to list off the squads, and their sensei.

In the middle of the classroom sat one ninja. He didn't wear what most of the other kids were. He was content with his trench coat, his shirt, and his black pants. He wore everything with pride. He waited for the sensei to say his name, Aros.

"… And in Squad 3" Iruka announced, "Is Aros…"

Aros's ears perked up, the youth nodded gently. His blackish blue hair moved back and forth.

Next to Aros, on the right hand side, sat another youth. He kept bandages all over his body. His black hair was only visible at the seams.

"…Nixsend…"

Nixsend kept his head down, sticking to the shadows, however limited they may be.

Next to Aros on the left hand side, sat yet another youth. His shades glistened in the light. He eagerly awaited his second ninja headband. That's when Aros smacked him square in the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Casco whined.

"That my friend, was for taking my shades." Aros plucked the shades from Casco, flipped them over his finger, and they landed on his face.

"Perfect." He said. That is when Iruka continued.

"…and Casco…

Casco held in a smirk. He had gotten both of his friends in the same squad. That meant that they had known each other for a long time. The best part was that not only did he have his home village's headband, the thunder villages, but now he had the Konoha headband.

"…and finally, your sensei shall be Bexran Ichicoro.

Aros looked up, yet again, their classroom echoed with the sound, over and over. He kept quiet, he had never heard of him. He only knew a few Jounin.

Casco had never thought much about what he would do after graduating ninja academy. It was by shear coincidence that he had the other headband. He had once told his friends that story.

At one time, he had lived in the Land Hidden in the Clouds. He was only three weeks away from graduating from their academy. One night, a message came for him. The message's contents tore him apart.

Dear Casco

We are sorry to report that your father has been killed in action. He died from wounds received from sonbon targeting the vital areas. Please, forgive us for the abruptness.

Casco broke out crying. He cried until nothing else came out, then he sobbed some more. Looking for guidance, he went to his grandfather, a retired Jounin. Once he went to his house, he asked him, with sobs, "Is there anything left for me here? Do I have a purpose anymore?" His grandfather gave out a cough, and said:

"Casco, there is always a purpose in the world, but after a life like mine, you will learn that it isn't easy to achieve that goal. I am not long for this world. Take this headband, you have earned it. As soon as I got the letter telling what happen, I set up a transfer; you will be heading to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Trust me, there; you will have a great life ahead of you."

Casco, stunned by the news, stuttered. His grandpa stood up, hugged the youth, and said, "Be strong Casco, be strong."

The next day, his grandfather died. That was three weeks ago.

Nixsend was giving out a smirk, even with the bandages covering his mouth, it was evident. Aros leaned over. "What are you smirking about?" That is when Casco leaned over, and said with sad tone, "This will be quite an addition to my ninja collection." Nixsend, still with the smirk on his face, replied, "What collection, an old headband, shuriken, and a kunai, and now a legitimate Konoha ninja headband." Casco was in a little fuss, "That other headband belonged to my grandfather." Nixsend backed off.

"Is everything okay back there, Aros?" Iruka asked. "Yes… Iruka-Sensei." "Well, in that case," he continued, "You can wait here for a little while, if you want to meet your sensei today. But, if not, class dismissed."

Nixsend and Casco stood up. Aros snapped his arms over their shoulders, and pushed them back down into their seats. "Come on, Aros," Casco and Nixsend said in unison. "This gives us s little leap on the other squads, just make the best out of it."

About three hours later, after getting their headbands, Squad Three was really getting bored. Every other squad that stayed had seen their new sensei in under thirty minutes, but they are waiting at for about six times that long. That is when Aros got an idea. When that guy comes in here, he will get one hell of a surprise. He ran to the back of the room. He reached under the desk that he usually sat at, and he grabbed string, a long bundle, at least the length of the classroom. He put a small needle in the wall, tied the string around that, and wrapped it along all of the doors.

"What are you doing, Aros?" Nixsend asked.

Aros didn't answer, but he had it all planned out. When the sensei entered the class through the door, he would trip over the string and hit the ground. That is when they heard it.

Step thump, step thump, the sound of footsteps coming close to the door, they stared at the door, Aros suppressing laughter. But before the door could open, they heard a voice behind them.

"What are we all staring at?" asked the man they were waiting for.

"Wha… but then who is that?" Aros puzzled. But it was too late, the door opened, the man stepped through, tripped on the string, and fell hard.

"Congratulations," said Bexran, "you just tripped Iruka."

Iruka, in a muffled voice, said, "Aroths"…


End file.
